


"Anything"

by cupofnaughty



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy is full of rage and frustration after the Titans learn what Terra has been up to. After they are all taken down by her they rendezvous in the tower to clean up, and Beast Boy has to let this feeling out somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Anything"

"Anytime Beast Boy. Anything."

That's what she had told him the first time Terra left. She came to him in his room of all places, to let him know that she was there for him and would do whatever she could to help him heal. 

"Anytime." 

She never would have known this could be the thing he needed. 

He came in quietly, after all the other Titans were occupied - each one of them scathing over how Terra had just betrayed them. No one would listen to him, no one would take his side. Raven was in the shower. She was the worst, she wouldn't even look at him when he came to her in the common room, blaming this whole mess on him.

Standing outside the curtain he watched as the pale girl froze and turned towards the door. 

"I need you, Raven." he said softly.

"Get out and I'll meet you somewhere then."

"No," he pulled the curtain back "Now."

Raven just stood there, no emotion showing on her face as usual. How he hated that face, how he wished she would show something, anything.

Beast Boy removed his clothes and stepped into the shower with her. She just stood there. 

"I need you." he repeated. 

Before she could speak he had covered her mouth and turned her around, bending her forward slightly. She moved with ease, accepting the position she was in. Beast Boy slid his hand down her wet back, slowly tracing the water as it fell down her skin. 

He couldn't even count the amount of times he had pictured her naked, waiting for him to fuck her. He circled his fingers around on her skin, relishing in every soft gasp and twitch he pulled from her.

He pushed her down more so she was holding herself up on the edge of the tub and in one swift movement buried himself inside of her. She pushed her mouth into her shoulder as he did this, smothering her scream. He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of wet hair pulling her back towards him. With one hand he cupped her breast and with the other he held on tight to her hip as he pumped in and out of her. His thrusts were quick and hard, each one hitting deep inside of her making her cry out in pain. 

It didn't take long before he was cumming deep inside of her, biting hard into her shoulder as he did.

They both fell to their knees and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven tightly, almost lovingly. Raven reached up and held onto his arm, tears falling silently down her face. They both sat there until the water ran cold, then without saying a word Beast Boy got up grabbed a towel and left the room.


End file.
